1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn trimmer assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new lawn mower lawn trimmer assembly for allowing a user to easily trim weeds and grass while using a lawn mower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawn trimmer assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawn trimmer assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lawn trimmer assemblies include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,276; 5,040,360; 5,167,108; 4,949,536; 3,407,579; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,406.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lawn mower lawn trimmer assembly. The inventive device includes a housing with a motor provided in the housing. The motor has a rotating shaft outwardly extending from the housing to which a trimming head is coupled. A mounting assembly is also provided for mounting to the front of a lawn mower. The mounting assembly has a base, and a pair of arms. The base is designed for mounting to the lawn mower. Each of the arms is pivotally coupled to the base and to the housing so that the housing is pivotable between a lowered position and a raised position.
In these respects, the lawn mower lawn trimmer assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to easily trim weeds and grass while using a lawn mower.